


Soñar

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Series: 30vicios [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Teacher-Student
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi sueña en grande, pero un robot enfermero puede resultar -un poco- demasiado grande. Callaghan sólo desea saber sus motivos para tal proyecto</p><p>Vicio #23: Soñar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soñar

—Entonces… ¿quieres hacer un enfermero? —el tinte de incredulidad en su voz era demasiado obvio como para siquiera querer disfrazarlo— ¿un enfermero robot? —aseveró sólo para asegurarse de que su alumno no estuviera tratando de tomarle el pelo.

El chico titubeó un poco, llevándose la mano a su nuca en un tic que, ya sabía; aparecía cuando algo lo preocupaba al muchacho o no estaba muy seguro de ello.

—Yo diría que es algo más como un asistente médico —Callaghan enarcó una ceja—… personal —agregó el joven.

—Eso es un enfermero, señor Hamada.

—Pues, considerando que no tendrá un título propiamente…

La expresión de Callaghan se distorsionó al considerar las palabras de su alumno; técnicamente hablando, no sería un enfermero titulado, sólo un robot con conocimiento médico. Sonrió ampliamente al saber "derrotado" por un bien aplicado juego de palabras por parte de su pupilo.

—Tiene razón —admitió sonriendo levemente—. No será un enfermo, pero ¿está consciente de lo que un proyecto de esta magnitud implica? —preguntó con seriedad inclinándose un poco más sobre su escritorio para poder mirar a su singular alumno.

Tadashi Hamada había demostrado ser lo suficientemente dedicado y comprometido con su trabajo que era simplemente brillante. Lo suyo no era un caso de genialidad sino de alguien que nunca se daba por vencido, que siempre participaba activamente para poder sacar lo mejor de la situación. Era imposible que no se volviera fácil de ubicar y, consecuentemente, uno de sus alumnos preferidos.

El joven y su pasión por la robótica lo llevarían lejos.

Sin embargo, un robot programado con procedimientos médicos parecía un poco más lejos de lo que podía abarcar en esos momentos.

Tadashi suspiró, sus hombros decayeron en el proceso y bajó la mirada. Pero Robert Callaghan conocía a su alumno, Tadashi no se había dado por vencido, lo que hacía era mirar a otro lado sólo para concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos y olvidarse de la mirada autoritaria de su maestro.

Esto estaría bueno.

Tadashi levantó la mirada, sus ojos llenos de la misma determinación que le veía cada día. Esa que sabía, era para encarar la vida que le había tocado.

—Claro que lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

Y no puede negar que las palabras que ha escogido lo sorprenden.

—Y no es que quiera demostrar que soy un genio, o que soy mejor que nadie más ni mucho menos. De hecho ni si quiera puedo decir que lo hago por mi profesor, para sobrepasar lo que he hecho hasta ahora —desvía la mirada, y por primera vez a Robert le gustaría que dejara de hacerlo. Iba muy bien… —. Lo hago porque siento que lo necesito ahora.

El mayor lo miró curioso.

—¿Podrías explicarte?

Tadashi volvió a suspirar, cansado, pero resignado a tener que dar más detalles sobre algo que, al parecer, ya había tomado demasiado de él.

—No sé como explicarlo ¿sabe? —ríe ante sus palabras, llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca—. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo siempre soñé en hacer algo por Hiro ¿si recuerda a mi hermano?

Asiente, no quiere hablar para no interrumpirlo, pero en efecto, recuerda –por nombre- al hermano menor de su alumno. Ese por el que parece vivir día con día.

Viéndolo de esa manera, entendía un poco de donde venía tanta convicción por hacer ese preciso proyecto del robot enfermero.

—Hiro siempre… siempre fue algo solitario y algunas que resulto herido no pude estar con él. Así que pensé en algo que este ahí cuando yo haga falta. Y después me dije ¿hey, porque no hacer algo así para todos?

—¿Un guardián?

—Algo así. Sólo no quería que fuera violento. De eso ya hay bastante.

—Así es —coincidió con él.

—Y por eso pensé en un robot que pudiera atender a las personas. Ya sabe, una compañía que se asegure que este bien. A veces necesitamos a alguien así…

Tadashi volvió a bajar la mirada, Robert frunció el ceño con tristeza. Algo le decía que había más en esa declaración que el simple deseo de ayudar a los demás, pero no era quien para indagar más. Su único trabajo era darle a Tadashi lo que necesitaba.

—Usted gana, señor Hamada.

Al muchacho se le iluminó el rostro, su sonrisa parecía rebasar los límites naturales debido a la dicha que lo embriagaba. El muchacho se levantó apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio de su profesor.

—¿En serio?

Callaghan rió levemente ante su entusiasmo. Era como un niño.

—Por supuesto Hamada, tiene mi autorización para trabajar en el asistente médico personal como parte de su trabajo final.

—¡Muchas gracias profesor Callaghan! —exclamó el muchacho inclinándose para tomar las manos de su maestro entre las suyas y poder agitarlas con tanto ahínco que el pobre hombre tuvo que también ponerse en pie para recuperar un poco el control de su cuerpo.

—Señor Hamada, tranquilo, que soy mucho más grande que usted.

—Lo siento.

Lo soltó de inmediato, pero se seguía moviendo sus manos y un poco los pies, desbordando felicidad en cada movimiento. Callaghan sonrió.

—Le deseo éxito, señor Hamada.

El tono solemne de su voz pareció regresar al joven a la realidad, pues se enderezó tanto que parecía uno de esos soldadito plomo, con sus pies juntos y brazos a los costados.

—Gracias profesor.

—No hay de que, siempre me alegró de ver jóvenes entusiastas como usted. Sé que no me decepcionará.

—Eso espero, señor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo necesitaba como que muchos prompts para Tadashi y Callghan y 30vicios era el lugar perfecto para conseguirlos. Así que yendo contra toda lógica y haciendo gala de mi atrofiado sentido de la responsabilidad aquí estoy con otro compromiso.


End file.
